Bounce
by StarryNight2
Summary: *Chapter 7 Up*As Lily Evans sits at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn’t get worse, she bumps into an old friend’ who ends up bringing back everything that she once pushed away
1. Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Yea, well I know I said that I wasn't going to post this until…well after I finished one of my other fics, but I just had to write this before someone else took the idea! Well, you know how that is. Well…maybe you don't. Oh well! I hope that you like this. Actually I'm on my knees begging that you like this. Just kidding! Oh, and this takes place AFTER Hogwarts! *sits there nervously* I hope you like it! Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story…except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away. Please R.R!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~Bounce~  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Lily Evans' eyes fluttered open, as she gazed at her alarm clock. She threw off her purple silk sheets and sighed. Monday, she thought, god awful Monday! She rolled off her bed, and stumbled over to her closet. She pulled out a green V-neck quarter length white shirt, and a black skirt. Not exactly a fantastic outfit, but it would do for her state. She hurriedly pulled on her skirt and shirt, and skidded out the door.  
  
"Lily! It's seven o'clock dear! You're going to be late!" She heard a familiar voice call out from the living room.  
  
"I'm awake, Derrick!" She bellowed from the bathroom. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her silky dark red hair. She quickly pulled it up in a twist and fastened it with a red clip, that hid easily in her hair.  
  
She walked into the living room, and plopped onto the well worn couch.  
  
"You're finally awake I see." Derrick Graham, said as he walked briskly into the living room, and sat down with Lily.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Lily asked, sitting on his lap. Derrick started to inform her about the days up coming events, as her mind dazed off into thought. Derrick had been her boyfriend for almost a two, and they were living together in flat in London, England. Derrick, in Lily's mind, was the kind of guy she always pictured to marry. Handsome, young, athletic, and had a stable job, down at Standford&Silverman Lawfirm. He was incredible with children, and had a keen sense in knowing just what a girl wanted to hear. Though there was always something missing when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Lily? Are you there? Liiillly…" She heard whisper in her ear.  
  
Lily's daze dropped out immediately as she heard her name being said into her ear, over and over again.  
  
"Derrick! Stop that! It tickles you twit!" Lily scolded pulling away from his firm arms.  
  
"Jeez, Lils! I was only playing with you! Something that you don't let me do often." Derrick said as he pulled her closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. She tried to pull away, but she soon realized that she didn't spend enough time with him anymore, and that she didn't want this relationship falling downhill, as so many had done before. So, she just went with the flow, and kissed him back. As the kiss became more passionate, Lily finally came to her senses and pulled away.  
  
"Derrick, not now. I really have to get down to the office." Lily said as she got off his lap. "I'll be home around seven, and we can go grab a bite to eat after."  
  
"Oh, all right. If you insist, dear." He replied as he helped her put on her coat.  
  
"Now that's a good boy," Lily said playfully as she kissed him on the cheek, and stepped out of her flat.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The twenty-one year old walked down the heavily crowded London streets as she made her way to her favorite morning café, the Enchanté Café. She went and found her usual window seat, and sat down. She pulled out the London times, and read the top news. She was just about to go to the next article when she heard a voice talking to her.  
  
"May I take your order, Miss?" the waitress asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, could I take an expresso, and when would you bring out a little dish of cinnamon, with it also. I'd also love a chocolate chip scone, also." Lily said briskly.  
  
"As you wish. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes it is." Lily said quickly and went back to reading her paper.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to a certain article. She read the article closely, and gasped! It couldn't be, she told herself. Sightings of owls during the day? Mysterious gatherings at convention halls, and sparks associated? No, it couldn't be, she scolded. There was no way. She closed her newspaper, crinkling it as she put it into her tot bag. The waitress, brought her, her coffee and scone. Lily brought the steaming hot liquid to her mouth and drank it slowly, letting the scorching heat touch all points in her throat.  
  
She put down her cup, and picked up her scone, but as she looked at it closely she realized that something was there that shouldn't be. What was that sticking onto it? Is that what she thought it was? A hair? Lily cringed as her guess had been proven as she looked at it more carefully. She shuddered. Well, this morning couldn't get any worse she assumed. She didn't feel like waiting ten years for the waitress to return, so she picked her plate, with the scone and marched right over to the counter.  
  
Her motions where stopped suddenly as she bumped into someone, and a hot foamy liquid was sent all over her front, as she descended to the floor, but a strong arm caught her just as she slipped.  
  
"I'm incredibly sorry, Miss. It was all my fault." She heard a haunting voice from her past say quickly. She had hoped and prayed at that exact moment, that it surely wasn't who she thought it was, but her prayers hadn't been answered, as she brought her eyes to meet the man's deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Their eyes only met for a mere second, for Lily had already contained her composure, and ran quickly out the door. The last words she heard as the glass door to the café slammed shut was,  
  
"Lily! Is that you?!"  
  
She walked fast, and her heart was thumping so loud she could've sworn that everyone in London could hear it. She couldn't believe her luck. It had been almost five years since she had seen those deep, intense chocolate brown eyes. Her thoughts were irrupted as she felt a firm grasp latch onto her arm. Her face went pale, as she pivoted around to face, and avoided eye contact at all costs.  
  
"Why, h-hello, James." She muttered, as everything that she had pushed away a long five years ago, came suddenly rushing back  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Ok, I'm done with that chapter. I hope you liked it. So please R/R!!! And if you have time, please read my other stories, If I Could, and Escape if you fancy Lily/James romances. I feel terrible about promoting my other stories…but I just thought to add that tid-bit. I won't continue this story, if no one reviews, because I don't want to keep writing something that no one reads anyway. So please, R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2.

Author's Note: Thanks SO much for all the *great* reviews! I feel so touched! I do believe I'm going to finish this story up, because I see this story going in so many directions, that I, myself don't even know what is going to happen! Well, just so you all know, the end of my school year is coming, so that means big projects are due, and I have a lot of finals, so if it takes me awhile to get these chapters up, *please* don't be upset with me! I am also planning on finishing up If I Could, you probably thought I stopped writing that, but I didn't, I just put it on hold, in June. Well, I'm done rambling. So onto Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story…except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~Bounce~  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"Oh my god, it really is you." James whispered as he took a step towards her.  
  
Lily stared at him, taking in all that she was seeing. Five years certainly hadn't taken a toll on him. He still looked as though he was still seventeen, him with his dark brown eyes, and his mass of disheveled brown hair, the only difference was that you could tell that he had worked out a lot more than he did when he was seventeen. Though other than that, everything from the heart melting smile, to the disheveled brown hair, James Potter looked as though he had stepped out from Lily's past.  
  
"Yea, it's really me I guess." Lily blurted out, and then she realized that she could've slapped herself for saying something so stupid. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to have bumped into him of all times. Five years had really been to long, but he still had the same effect on her as he always had. Her knees began to weaken.  
  
"Listen, I-I really want to talk to you. You left so quickly, you never even explained."  
  
"James! Don't say that! Don't go jumping right to the fact that I didn't explain, I explained everything perfectly." Lily said surprising herself that she had just blurted that out at the spur of the moment.  
  
"Lily, please, lets go get a cup of coffee, and I owe you one anyway, or maybe I need one, because mine is on your shirt." He said nervously.  
  
"I have to get to work, Mr. Potter. I don't go around chasing people on brooms anymore, so I don't suppose you'd understand." Lily said coldly, giving James a cold stare, then turning on her heel and walking away, at a rather alarming speed.  
  
"Lily Evans! What the hell was that about!!!??" James screamed, but it was useless, she was already gone.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily fell into her seat at the office with a miserable moan. She could NOT believe that this was happening to her. As much as she just wanted to go home, take a bath, and forgot the whole thing had ever happened, she couldn't do that. She couldn't put her life on hold just because she had bumped into James Potter. But those eyes, her mind flooded, those eyes were still deep and intense.  
  
"Damn it, Lily! You're not helping yourself!" Lily scolded herself out loud.  
  
"Lily, what have you done this time?" she heard her best friend, Reanne Taylor say from the doorway.  
  
"You don't want to know, Re. It's to confusing." Lily replied sullenly. Reanne, didn't know of the magic world, Reanne didn't know about James Potter, hell Reanne didn't know anything about Lily's life five years ago. Lily had only met Reanne about two years ago, but they seemed to have known each other forever.  
  
"Come on. I'll treat you to fish and chips down the street for lunch today!" Reanne said smiling.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Re. You know I am revolted by fish!" Lily said smiling for the first time in two hours.  
  
Reanne walked over to Lily's desk and her gaze went to the brown splotches all over her blouse. She raised her eyebrows to this.  
  
"Reanne before you say anything. I got it this morning. Some guy ran into me at the café, and no I didn't get his number because he was a very old, old man." Lily answered lying, but she smiled again. She could always tell what exactly Reanne was going to ask her when it came to guys.  
  
"Wow, you're getting good, Lils." Reanne said sitting down on a vacant seat.  
  
The silence was broken when they heard a loud cough.  
  
"Ms. Evans, and Ms. Taylor I presume that you have your articles for this weeks topic for the London Times. That is your job isn't it? Not to sit here all day and chatter." Their boss, Kyle Peterson replied coldly.  
  
"I, ugh, have it, Mr. Peterson. Let me just get it out of my tote bag." Lily said as she went to reach for her tote bag when something hit her smack dab in the face. She had left her tote bag at the café! She suddenly panicked and she knew that her job was on the line if she didn't have this article in today. Her whole life as a journalist could be thrown away if she didn't get that paper in by twelve o'clock tonight!  
  
"I left it a-at my home, Mr. Peterson." Lily mumbled.  
  
"You what? Wait, no excuses, I want it in my hands by twelve tonight, Evans, or your out of here."  
  
"All right, sir." Lily replied trying to keep her composure. As Reanne and Mr. Peterson swept out of the room, and the door was closed, Lily lost all of what she had been holding in since she had encountered James Potter. She wept silently, and cursed James Potter for everything gone wrong in her life.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily walked through her flat's door, and slammed it shut. She kicked off her shoes, and walked into the livingroom. She collapsed onto the couch, and yelled out, "Derrick! I'm home!"  
  
Derrick walked in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He walked over to the couch, and placed his strong arms on her shoulders and massaged her shoulders lightly.  
  
"Have a rough day?"  
  
"Yes, a terrible one." Lily replied miserably. "Derrick, you'd never hurt me, would you?"  
  
"Oh my, Lily." Derrick said kneeling down beside her. "Lily I would never ever hurt you in any possible way. I love you Lily Evans."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say at the spur of the moment. She was so caught p in her question that she hadn't even considered that coming. She didn't know what to say to him, should she say that she loved him back? Or not? The last time she had said it to someone, her heart was dejected just a month later. Lily sat up and looked Derrick in the eyes.  
  
"Gee, Derrick. I don't know what to say." Lily whispered looking down at her feet.  
  
"Lily, you don't have to answer. I just want to know something. Where is this relationship going? I need to know Lily. You're holding onto something, and please let it go." Derrick said pleading with her.  
  
Lily put her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. This had all happened so incredibly fast.  
  
"It has already let me go." Lily said lying. She leaned towards him, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Though Derrick didn't want it to end there, he kissed her back. The kiss was growing more passionate, when they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Derrick broke away, and cursed as he walked to the door, and answered it. Derrick was oblivious to the fact that this man, standing in his door way, would eventually turn his life upside down. Derrick swung open the door.  
  
"May I help you mate?" Derrick asked annoyed, he wanted to get back to Lily.  
  
"Yes, does a Miss Lily Evans live here?" James Potter asked praying to god that she didn't, as he looked at Derrick standing at the doorway.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Wow. I'm so happy that I got this done. You might be wondering why I'm not focusing on James much. It's just that I have to get out all of Lily's life before I can go into James's part of the story. Everything you see in these two chapters are slowly leading up to what happens in chapter 3. You'll see in the next chapter what happened those *almost* five years ago. Ok, I'm rounding it was actually four, but five sounds better. So I'm just saying five, because it will soon be five years. Oh well! It's my story! *Thank you soooo much for R/R!* 


	3. Chapter 3.

Author's Note: Oh my god! Thank you all *so much* for all the *GREAT* reviews! I really can't say enough how much it makes my day to see the reviews! Even if you don't review, but I hope you do, I still love you, because your actually taking the time to read my story. Well, I have nothing more to ramble on about, so onto Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story…except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bounce  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Yes, does a Miss Lily Evans live here?" James Potter asked praying to god that she didn't, as he looked at Derrick standing at the doorway.  
  
Derrick looked at him quizzically. His eyes drifted down to the object the man was holding. It was Lily's tote bag. He was deciding whether or not to grab the bag and slam the door, or just to slam the door closed without taking the bag, when Lily's voice interrupted his stream of thoughts.  
  
"Derrick, honey. Who's at the door?" Lily yelled from the livingroom.  
  
James's jaw dropped when he heard Lily's voice from the living room. Why was he here? He asked himself. He should've just have left it at the counter at the coffee shop, and he was sure that she would've stopped back after she had realized that she had left it. But, no. He had to go and take the matters into his own. He swore that when he first saw those eyes, everything from the pain and love he had felt when she left; came rushing back. He couldn't control it, people can't just forget about the first person that they had ever loved. Well, in James's case, Lily was the only girl he had ever loved. Sure, he had dated hundreds upon hundreds of girls in the past five years, but still. Not one of them had the deep emerald green eyes, that Lily had so greatly possessed.  
  
"You know what, just give her the tote bag. Just say that I found it ate the café this morning." James said quickly, throwing the bag at Derrick.  
  
"Um, all right, mate. Whatever you say." Derrick said almost scratching his head. He could've sworn that he had seen him before, but he let his notion slip away as the brown hared man turned on his heel and dashed to the elevator.  
  
"Who was that?" Lily asked as she came up behind Derrick, and slipped her thin arms around his waist.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Though he said to give you this." Derrick handed the bag to Lily, and she gave him a questioning look. "He said he found it at the café this morning."  
  
"Ok, but what did this man look like?"  
  
"He had really dark brown hair, almost the color of chocolate, actually. Oh, and really intense brown eyes." Derrick chuckled. "I sound like a silly little school."  
  
Lily stood there dum-stuck. She didn't even wait for Derrick to finish whatever he was going to say, she just took off down the hall, and pressed the elevator button about fifty times.  
  
"God, hurry up." She muttered as the doors slid open, and she jumped inside, pressing the number one. As the elevator opened the doors to the first floor, Lily had wondered why in the world was she going after him. It wasn't like she still had those feelings for him. Or did she? NO…she did NOT feel that way about Potter. She just wanted to thank him for returning her bag. Lily took off out of the set of double doors, and looked around wearily.  
  
She saw a man standing at the curb, just looking out down the street. She figured that it must be him.  
  
"James! Wait!" Lily screamed, as she rushed towards him. He spun around with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Why, Lily. Fancy meeting you here at this time of day." He said looking up at the stars.  
  
"Hold the crap, and tell me why you brought me my bag." Lily asked giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Listen, Lily. I didn't come here to stalk you, or to do anything of the sort. I was just being nice, and returning your bag. I didn't want someone finding your stuff and taking your money, or doing something worse." He told her stepping closer to her, looking at her seriously.  
  
"You could've at least have dropped it in front of the door or something. Instead of knocking and leaving my boyfriend standing at the door wondering who the hell you are. He probably thinks I'm having an affair or something with you!" Lily said dreadfully.  
  
"And…that's a bad thing?" James asked smirking at her.  
  
"James that's not funny at the moment." Lily raged with furry. James looked at her, the moonlight was shimmering off her red silky hair, and he knew right then and there that he couldn't lose her again.  
  
"Lily, let me ask you this. Why did you leave?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"W-what? You know why I left. I thought it was pretty obvious." Lily replied.  
  
" No, I don't know why."  
  
"Well, for your information, James. I left because you were cheating on me, with Mandy Griffin. I saw the note in your briefcase, that day. I still remember exactly what it said! It said: 'James- Thank you for last night. I had the most wonderful time! Your idea was great! We should do it again, sometime soon, but don't tell Lily!'" Lily said as tears started pouring from her eyes, James tried to say something but Lily went on. "James, I had never felt more pain and disgust in my life. I loved you so much! You crushed my world, and I had finally known why you spent extra hours at the ministry! You didn't need the money, your family was wealthy anyway! You spent all your extra time with Mandy, and I was only there for a good laugh.'  
  
James stood there flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say, except for the fact that not one word was true.  
  
"You know what, James. I was so hurt, and upset that I left the wizarding world far behind, because I could hear my sister's words ringing in my head over and over again. Her telling me 'I told you so. Those wizards will bring our family to shame, and you." Lily was now crying, and she didn't know why.  
  
"L-lily. None of that was true." James croaked. "Mandy wrote that note because we were planning your birthday 'surprise party'. She was once a birthday planner before she went to work for the ministry. She was helping me plan it, and she was thanking me for letting her in so that she could do it again. She hadn't planned a party for ages and she enjoyed doing it!"  
  
Lily stood there in shock, trying to register everything James was telling her, but the only thing that she could tell herself, was that for the past five years; all her intentions of James had been wrong.  
  
"Then why were you getting extra knuts on your paycheck? You didn't need the money!" Lily shot back quickly.  
  
"Lil. I was planning to b-buy you a ring; an engagement ring. I wanted to the satisfaction that I had worked for that ring." James whispered. Lily stepped back, she was not expecting that to come knock her right in the face. He really did love her then. But Lily's red headed temper still got the best of her.  
  
"Your a jackass, James Potter! I never want to see you again! So don't even come to my doorstep, or even come near me. Your a pathetic liar!" Lily raged, pivoted and stormed back into her apartment building.  
  
"Well, that went great." James muttered and disappeared into the night.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
James apparated onto his front doorstep, and walked inside the house. He placed his coat on the coat-rack, and walked into the kitchen; and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a glass container of orange juice, and took a large gulp.  
  
" I can tell somebody had a rough day." Sirius Black said as he stepped into the kitchen, and sat on the counter.  
  
"Sirius, counters aren't for sitting on, and yes, I've had a rough day." James said leaning up against the counter.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked, completely ignoring James's first comment.  
  
"I ran into Lily this morning." James said nonchalantly.  
  
"You WHAT?" Sirius asked jumping off the counter. James nodded. "You ran into Lils?! I thought she had left the wizarding world, supposedly."  
  
"Well, she did actually. You see, the head of the Muggle Department, oh what's his name, George Ritchey, well he wanted this famous coffee from this muggle café. Me, being the nice person I am, decided to go there and get everyone in the department coffee."  
  
"Even though your not even in the Muggle Department?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You caught me, I was just showing off for, Lydia, one of the ladies who work in that department. "James said slyly, and Sirius smirked at him. "So, I decided to change into some muggle clothes and head down. Well, as I was turning around with my cup of coffee I accidentally ran into Lily."  
  
"And, what happened after that?" Sirius asked.  
  
James informed him on what had just happened, with every detail he could think of. Sirius just stood there laughing at some parts, and then frowning in others. When James was finally done, Sirius's mouth started.  
  
"Have you gone, mad man!? You shouldn't have gone into that story right away. You should've done it over a nice relaxing cup of coffee for god sake! You probably scared her right off the bat with the whole engagement thing, you twit! Even though you were actually telling the truth, but still. You should've had more common sense. Girls don't like men to hurry up with an answer. It always sounds as if they're lying. They want a man who thinks before he speaks." Sirius answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Since when do you know what women want?" James asked smirking.  
  
"I have a girlfriend! You don't! You learn these things as time passes, my friend."  
  
"I'm glad you know what women want, because I don't have a clue. The one that I really love probably wants me on a restraining order, and is probably wishing that I'd be sent to hell or even worse, Azkaban." James retorted. He didn't even wait for Sirius to say anything else, he just walked up the steps and into his bedroom.  
  
James slowly pulled off his shirt, and got dressed for bed. He threw his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner, and fell onto his bed. Before he fell asleep the last thing on his mind was a red headed girl, with emerald green eyes, and wondering if she loved him the same way he did.  
  
Little did he know, that girl, was soon realizing that she was still head- over-heals in love with the guy who had swept her off her feet when she was seventeen.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
End of chapter 3. OK, I wasn't as proud of this chapter as the other ones. This one was gloomy to write, but the whole story of what happened is sort of gloomy. I wish that it had never had happened…but it did. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it though. I *promise* the next chapter has some *surprises* in store. You'll just have to read to see what happens. Also, trust me, none of the other chapters will be like this chapter. I promise! I'll do better next time. *ducks just in case a flying fruit or vegetable come flying her way* 


	4. Chapter 4.

Author's Note: If you want to send me to Azkaban for not updating I understand. I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating *any* of my stories. I feel really bad about it... Enough said. But, I do have good news. I know *exactly* where I'm taking this story. You should also be happy to know that this story won't end for a couple other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story.except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
Now onto the fifth chapter.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bounce Chapter 4.  
  
The next day, James was quietly making breakfast in his kitchen when he heard loud pecks at his kitchen window. He put down the piece of toast he was buttering, and walked over to the window. There he saw a snowy white owl, carrying two packages and another owl carrying letters. James quickly opened the window, and let the two owls in. He let out a laugh as he opened the packages to see packages of food, knuts, and sickles all stuffed in the boxes. He knew immediately who the packages where from.his mom. She still thought he needed to be stocked up on her, more to say the house elves, food. He turned and carried the packages over to the counter, where Sirius would probably put it away.  
  
James gave the two owls a piece of toast and sent them on there way. He then sat down at his kitchen table, and went through the mail. There were the usual Daily Prophet, letters from friends, but there was one letter that stuck out amongst them all. It was a creme envelope; much like the kind of envelope in which his letter from Hogwarts came when he was eleven. He quickly tore the letter opened and read it's content. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. James Potter, We are pleased to inform you that your 5th Year Hogwarts school Reunion is about to take place on November 13th. It shall last until November 18th, were you shall bid farewell. Make sure you bring clothes for all types of weather. I'm sure you still remember how Hogwarts always has a way of surprising you. You will stay in a special tower created just for the occasion. I hope to see you there!  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore  
  
James read the letter three times over and over until it finally sunk in. The thought of being around the people he went to school with made him a little bit joyful. He knew Sirius would probably play yet another joke on Severus Snape, which would make the whole trip worthwhile. But there was a downfall. He'd have to spend five whole days around Lily Evans. To him, this would be considered a chance to regain what they use to have, but to her it would be an experience that she might want to forget.  
  
"Good morning." Sirius Black said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "You could be nice you know and say 'Why, good morning to you too, Sirius. How are you this lovely day?'"  
  
James's train of thought crashed as he heard his best friend's comment.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius, I was reading my mail." James said quickly, then he remembered something. "By the way, Good morning. How are you this lovely day?"  
  
Sirius grinned, "I'm fine thank you." He picked up his mail, and went through it.  
  
"Sirius your supposed to read your mail, not read who it's from then chuck it in the waste can." James said quite amused.  
  
"Well, I already know what they're about to say. No need to read it again." Sirius said as he through most of his mail into the waste can. As he came upon the creme envelope he was about to chuck it just like the others when he stopped. "Hey what's this, Prongs?"  
  
"Read it and find out." James said as he finished his cup of coffee.  
  
Sirius read the letter, then folded it back up, and place it back into the envelope. He looked at James and said, "Do you think Lily is going to be there?"  
  
James looked at Sirius incredulously, "How the hell would I know?"  
  
"Then go and find out!" Sirius said.  
  
"Listen, Padfoot, maybe Lily and I weren't meant to be together. This has happened all so fast, maybe it's just a sign saying that it wasn't meant to be. As much as I'd like to go back and change all that has happened, I can't." James admitted sullenly.  
  
"But maybe you should try!" Sirius shot back, "I hope you aren't going to be a bachelor the rest of your life. Your giving up way to quickly."  
  
"Sirius, please, I'm going to drop it, OK?" James said as he stood up to leave the kitchen.  
  
"James, just on last thing." Sirius stated quickly to James before he left the room, "You lost her once, do you want to make that twice?"  
  
James stood there and thought about what Sirius said, but he didn't return an answer. He jogged up the steps and back into his bedroom. James went directly to his closet, and tugged out his suitcase. He threw in all sorts of clothes, pants, shirts, boxers, and shorts. There was no way he was going to let Lily slip out of his fingers this time.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily's coffee cup went hurdling to the hard wood floor, smashing it into oblivion. Lily carefully set down the creme envelope, and buried her face into her hands. She completely forgot all about the smashed coffee cup. Why now, she thought. Why of all times could her five year reunion be only three days away? Her mind flooded with possibilities. Should she go? Or shouldn't she? There were so many pros and cons that she didn't know where to begin. She'd probably have to see all the people she left behind. She'd get to she her best friend Jacqueline Parker once again. Though she'd have to set her eyes on James Potter, and that was almost certain. As much as she wanted to deny that she still had feelings for him, she couldn't push that string of emotion away.  
  
She got up and cleaned up the smashed coffee cup, and a few puddles of coffee. Lily then thought of something. Of all the things that she had to do, she totally forgot it. She ran into her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her bathroom stool, and brought it over to her closet. The doors slid to the side, as she pulled things out from the very top shelf. When her hands hit something hard and smooth, she stopped. She pulled the object out, and set it onto her bed.  
  
There before her was a wooden box, with a lock attached. She carefully picked up the box and looked under it, to see the key secretly taped to the bottom of it. It wasn't one of her greater ideas.but hey.it worked. She took the key and jabbed it into the hole, and turned it clockwise. Her breath caught as she opened the wooden lid, and looked what was inside. It was her wand. She gave it a swish and a flick, and was immediately filled with a tingly sensation. She cast about a dozen spells on certain things, until she was reassured that she still remembered half the stuff she learned at Hogwarts. Though surprisingly she remembered all of it. Sure she was a bit rusty, but she conquered.  
  
Lily heard loud pounds on her bedroom door, and whipped around, stuffing her wand back in the box.  
  
"LILY! Are you in there? Are you all right? LILY!," Derrick bellowed as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm in here! I-I am getting dressed." Lily yelled back. She quickly shoved the box under her bed, and opened her door. "See, I'm all right."  
  
"Ok, I was just really worried that's all." Derrick said as he pulled her close to him. "Since it's your day off, how about we go out for lunch?"  
  
"Well something has come up Derrick." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Something came up?" Derrick asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes, I have to go do an article over in the US. So I'll have to leave on the 12th." Lily replied with a smile.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Um, about five days. But not to worry, I'll miss you a lot."  
  
"I'll miss you even more," Derrick said as he hugged her tightly. "How about we go to dinner tonight. I know this lovely French restaurant down on 48th street. I have something really important to ask you."  
  
"Well, why don't you just ask me now, Derrick?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"W-well all right then." Derrick said a bit slowly. "Lily do you love me the way I love you?"  
  
Lily took a step back. She thought for a moment, but all she could think of was James Potter, and how she felt about him. Not how she felt about Derrick. She didn't really want to hurt Derrick.  
  
"Derrick," Lily said thoughtfully. "I love you more than anyone I've ever known."  
  
Though Lily knew deep down that it wasn't at all true, because that feeling for James Potter had still kept it's flame.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily's suitcase made a loud thump as she looked up at the scarlet color of the Hogwarts Express. She flipped her head back, so that her long red hair blew out of her face. Then realized that she had dropped her suitcase, and kneeled down to pick it back up. She looked around to see men and women all around her age, some looked rather familiar and some she swore she'd never met. Her shoes made a small clank as she stepped onto the train, and made her way down to the last compartment in the back of the train. As she stepped into the compartment , a wave of emotion swept through her. Memories of joy, and sorrow filled her. Lily sat down quietly, and stared out the window, and her mind drifted back to when her days were filled with class assignments, and dating. She smiled at the thought. Her eyes drifted across the compartment.  
  
It was exactly like she remembered it. This was were 'they' sat, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and James Potter. No one but them.  
  
"Excuse me, is it all right if I sit in here?"  
  
Lily's eyes looked up and met the eyes of a tall man, with sandy blonde hair, and gorgeous eyes. He looked so striking familiar, that she didn't even hesitate.  
  
"Remus!" Lily said as she jumped up, "Is that you?"  
  
"Lils?" Remus practically stated as he engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Yea it is! Oh Remus I've missed you terribly. Five years is to long!" Lily said as she sat back down on her seat, and cautiously looked over Remus as he sat down. He was still as handsome as he was when they were in school. She could remember the time in her third year when she had the world's biggest crush on him. That was of course a long time before she was involved with James.  
  
"So, what have you been up to these past five years?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I work for the London Times as a reporter, and I'm currently living with my boyfriend, Derrick. I'm just basically living the normal muggle life." Lily said thoughtfully. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I always knew you'd be a writer, Lily. You always could captivate your audience." Remus said with a smile. "I've been pretty good. Though I've been hopping from job to job.because of my 'illness' as my employers state it. I'm currently working in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible Remus. I can't believe people can be so narrow-minded. It's not like it's your fault your a werewolf."  
  
"I can see you didn't forget our favorite compartment." Remus said as he thought back on memories. "So much happened in this compartment."  
  
"I remember when Sirius lit that cushion your sitting on, on fire." Lily said with a grin.  
  
Remus laughed. "I can't even forget when James."  
  
The two were interrupted when a figure came stumbling into their compartment. His black hair, and handsome figure made Lily's heart flutter a bit.  
  
"Mr. Lupin! So good to see you!" Sirius exclaimed as he shook Remus' hand. "I haven't seen you for what seems like forever. Wait.no.I saw you last night." Sirius gaze drifted over to Lily; who seemed as thought she didn't want him to see her.  
  
"LILY EVANS!? Is that you?" Sirius said as he rushed over to her.  
  
"Yes. Sirius. It's me." Lily replied quietly, as Sirius pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Lil! It's been forever!" Sirius said as he put her down and then sat down himself. "So, how are you? You know James should be here any moment now."  
  
Sirius was right. James Potter slid the door open and peeked inside. He inhaled, and wished for the best. When he walked in, he felt all eyes on him. Then he felt the slightest feeling of deja-vu. There was Sirius Black being the comedian he always was, Remus Lupin sitting by the door laughing along, and Lily Evans sitting on the same bench that Remus was on; looking out the window and laughing.  
  
"Hello," James muttered as he stepped in. Sirius and Remus greeted him with a 'hello' and a handshake, and Lily just avoided eye contact as she hesitantly shook his hand.  
  
"Hello, James." Lily said awkwardly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine." James was about to say something else when a girl came barging in, her long brown hair bobbing along with her movement. Everyone's eyes drifted onto her and off James. Finally the girl spoke.  
  
"Is Lily Evans in here?" the girl asked.  
  
Lily rose from her seat and replied, "That would be me."  
  
"LILY! It's me, Jacqueline!"  
  
"Jackie!" Lily exclaimed pleasantly, as she hugged her old friend.  
  
"Oh how much I've missed you!" Jacqueline said as she returned the hug. When the two broke apart from their friendly reunion, Jacqueline glanced over to the three men sitting in the compartment.  
  
"Why if isn't Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter." Jacqueline confirmed as she smiled at her fellow Gryffindors. "I'm sure this reunion will be something to remember with you three here!"  
  
"Jackie take a seat! We all have so much to catch up on!" Remus said as he gestured for her to sit beside him. She smiled and obliged.  
  
About twenty minutes later Lily was in conversation with Sirius, and she could feel James' eyes on her. It felt as though he was staring deep into her soul.  
  
"So Moody went one way, and James and I went the other." Sirius went on, when Jacqueline's voice interrupted them.  
  
" Oh, Lily, I forgot to tell you! I now have Davis as my last name!"  
  
"Oh my god! You and Alex got married?"  
  
"Yes about two years after we graduated. We have a little girl, Calli."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Lily said as a pang of jealousy hit her. She wanted so bad to have children, but Derrick wanted to wait.  
  
"So how about you?"  
  
"How about me what?" Lily asked quizzically.  
  
"Do you and Potter have any kids yet?" Jacqueline asked. The whole room went to a dramatic pause. Sirius' mouth dropped, Remus shook his head, and James just sat there with a look of terror yet a smile was creeping through.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Lily asked unbelievably.  
  
"Do you and your husband here have any kids?" Jacqueline asked, oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Mr. Potter and I have never gotten that far," Lily said as she gave James a cold look. " We aren't married and surely don't have kids, Jacqueline."  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Jacqueline said with a pleading look. "I didn't know! I just thought you and James were married. You seemed as though you were heading towards that at graduation."  
  
"It's OK," James finally said. The rest of the trip back to Hogwarts was unbelievably long, because no body really said anything. All their thoughts were mostly bordering along the lines of what Jacqueline had presumed.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
James stuffed his hands inside his pockets, as he descended from the train. His shoes were already dampened by the puddles of water that the storm they had encountered minutes before, left behind. When he finally moved away from the crowds of people, he saw Remus, Sirius, and Jacqueline all together, but where was Lily? He looked around and saw her flaming red hair, and his eyes watched her. She looked as though she was rushing away from it all, as she walked quickly to the carriages and stepped inside. James sighed. He knew exactly then that if he ever wanted to regain what he and Lily had; it would be a hell of a fight.  
  
As the carriage moved up to the castle, James' mind drifted here and there. He was feeling anxiety at the thought of having to go through the same conversation that Jacqueline that stumbled on in the train.  
  
The smell of wet grass filled him, as he stepped out of the carriage. He slowly walked up the castle steps, with his friends behind him. Memories and emotions filled him. It was great to be back here again, he thought. The doors swung open, and he stepped inside the main entrance hall. He had done this so many times before.  
  
"James! Wake up, man!" Sirius said shoving him forward. James about fell over a woman, but Sirius caught him. "What is with you?"  
  
" Nothing! I was just thinking. It's good to be here again." James replied regaining his composure.  
  
" Come on! We're going to have the time of our lives!" Remus said as the three walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yea, the time of our lives." James muttered bitterly.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
OK! That's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. It's been months.yea I know. I was going through one of those I'm sick of writing phases. I can't help it. I just started feeling *obligated* to write these stories. So I just stopped. But it won't happen again! I'm back on track. The next chapter is half done! I should post it soon!  
  
Oh, and if there were any spelling mistakes or anything.I'm sorry!  
  
Also, before I forget. Thank you SO much to my beta reader, Mamasita. Well, she fixed this chapter.or at least what I had of it, when I sent it to her.a long time ago. You see, after I got it back, I re-read it like 100 times and decided there wasn't enough there. So I wrote more. THEN when I went back to check my mail to get the version she checked over.grr.it had deleted the nice re-done version. I was going to send this new version to her.but I decided what the heck.I should just post it. So I did. 


	5. Chapter 5.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! After I posted it.I thought people might not post good reviews because of the reunion thing. Yea.it might've been done.but not this way! I just don't want people thinking I copied it.because I didn't! Thanks again for all the great reviews!!!! They really make my day!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story.except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bounce Chapter 5.  
  
Lily walked out on the stone balcony to catch her breath. She knew that if anyone else presumed that she was married, and had children with James; she'd be sick! Of course that the thought of it was bad because it wasn't, it was just that she knew that it would never be. Chills filled her as her arms rested on the cold stone railing. It was rather chilly for the time of season, she noted. She wished that she had someone to warm her up. Someone to hold her, someone she could go in and show off to all of her friends from school. There was no way she could've brought Derrick. Derrick was a muggle, he didn't know anything about witches or wizards. In fact, he didn't even know she was one.  
  
"Lily are you all right?"  
  
Lily jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. She whirled around to see Remus Lupin closing the large door behind him. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you all right? You were standing out here looking a little pale." Remus said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Remus." Lily said smiling to show she was quite fine.  
  
"OK, I was just worried." Remus said as he joined Lily at the balcony's railing. They both leaned on it, and looked out over Hogwarts' grounds. Lily cast a side glance at Remus. He was so handsome, and caring.  
  
"You wish you were with him, don't you?" Remus said at the spur of the moment.  
  
"I do." Lily said dreamily. The second after she said the words, she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I-I didn't mean that! Really I didn't!"  
  
"Sure you didn't." Remus said smirking at her. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "It's OK, you don't have to pretend with me. I saw that look of jealousy when you saw him flirting with Meg Conner at dinner."  
  
"Listen, Remus, I-I." Lily started, but was interrupted by a chilling voice.  
  
"So, Lupin and Evans. Who would've thought. I always thought you might have an affair with Black, but the werewolf." the voice spat.  
  
"Go to hell, Severus!" Remus said as he turned around to look Severus Snape in the eyes.  
  
"You never could think of a better comeback could you? Always the quiet one." Severus said as he came closer to Lily. " I can see you surely haven't changed at all, Miss Evans."  
  
" I can see that you haven't learned what shampoo is, Mr. Snape." Lily spat back. He was really starting to make her uncomfortable, but Lily wasn't going to show it.  
  
" You know, Lily, if you used that feistiness somewhere else, I'm sure you would lose your Head Girl image." Severus said smirking menacingly, "In fact I could be the one to show you."  
  
Lily jumped back in shock, as everything happened so fast. James Potter came barging outside, and slammed his fist right into Snape's face.  
  
"Stay the hell away from Lily!" James spat as he pushed Snape to the ground. Snape quickly got back up, and stormed back inside, his hand clutched to his bleeding nose.  
  
"What the hell?" Lily fumed. "I could've handled that myself, James!"  
  
"Well, you weren't doing anything! He could've hurt you!" James said exasperated. Why was she being like this? He had just saved her from Snape.  
  
"But I could've handled him! Remus was right here too! But of course you had to be the hero and save me!" Lily said raging as she stomped over to the door. " Were not in school anymore, and you don't need to save me!" She stormed back inside, to find a crowd around her, wanting to know what happened, between her and her so called 'husband'. Why couldn't they get it? She wondered as she stormed out of the Great Hall and back into the Guest Chambers.  
  
Back outside.  
  
"Wow, James, you really did it this time." Remus said as he leaned his back against the railing.  
  
"What did she expect me to do, Moony? I saw and heard the whole thing from inside." James said, "I don't know how she feels, because she gets all angry when I do something."  
  
"It's because your trying to hard to win her back," Sirius Black noted as he stepped outside. "Just be you James, that's who she fell in love with when we were in school."  
  
"Yea, when we were in school." James huffed. "Things are different now, Sirius. She's not mine, anymore. She's her boyfriend's, oh what's his name? Was it, Dean?"  
  
"It's Derrick, James." Remus said with a grin. "Don't you even pay attention?"  
  
"Obviously not!" James said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily sat on the large canopy bed, with the curtains closed, as she quietly brushed her hair. She didn't understand the way she was feeling. Part of her wanted James to kiss her senseless when he was near her, and the other part of her wished he would go the hell away. He was just making this worse for her. She couldn't help that her insides did a double take when he saw him smile. She sighed, and put the brush on the nightstand.  
  
"Lily? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You can open the curtains." Lily said as her old fellow Gryffindor, Kate Brians jumped onto her bed. Lily let out a small giggle.  
  
"So.are we going to have a late night chat like we used to?" Lily asked as Kate laid on her stomach on her bed.  
  
"Of course!" Kate said smiling. "I know we talked earlier, but you have to tell me.what's going on between you and James?"  
  
"Oh, Kate. I don't know what to do." Lily started, and all of the emotions that she felt just left her. They poured out of her. She had been holding it in so long she needed to confront someone. ".And then when Remus asked if I loved him still. I said yes! I told him I didn't mean it.but gosh, I just don't know anymore. I am supposed to love Derrick!"  
  
"Calm down!" Kate whispered. "I think maybe you should tell Derrick about you being who you are! If you ever end up being with Derrick, and have his children; what are you going to do when your children get their Hogwarts letter?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about the future!" Lily admitted.  
  
"You have to, Lily! Well, I had best get to bed. I need my beauty rest." Kate said winking. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"G'night, Kate!" Lily said as she closed the curtains behind Kate.  
  
Lily laid down and stared up at the top of the canopy. She knew, whether or not she liked it, she had feelings for James. No matter how much of a jerk he sometimes was.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The sunlight poured into the girls guest dormitory, through the large glass windows. Lily put her hand over her eyes as soon as she opened them.  
  
"God damn bloody sunlight!" she muttered as she buried her head in her pillow. She did not want this day to start, but she knew she had to get up.  
  
Lily swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Luckily no one was up yet, so she could get a nice long shower. Once she got out of the shower she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of flared blue jeans, then put on a white tank top. She then grabbed a green sweater and put it on. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. What should she do with her hair? She put a drying charm on it, and curled her hair into long ringlets. After put on a touch of light makeup, she was ready for breakfast.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed that the students must've already have eaten. She took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, and filled her plate with fresh fruit and a pancake. Other people were starting to slowly fill the Great Hall, as time went on. Jacqueline, her husband, Alex, and Kate sat down beside her.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kate asked as she took a bite of her sausage.  
  
"Quidditch down at the pitch." Alex grinned. "Were all in for a fun filled day."  
  
Lily groaned. "I hate broomsticks."  
  
"Ah, Lily, I'm hurt!" Alex mocked anger. "You know I play Professional Quidditch!"  
  
"Oh, don't brag, dear!" Jacqueline tutted as she took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"I'm not bragging!" Alex whined!  
  
Lily laughed at the scene. "Guys don't fight!"  
  
Lily was about to bite into her pancakes when Dumbledore spoke up at the teachers table.  
  
"Good Morning everyone! I hope the food is to your liking! Today's agenda is a whatever you feel like doing. You may join in classes, the Quidditch Pitch is open, or you can take a trip to Hogsmeade. On the fourth night there will be a grand ball all in your honor." He said with his eyes twinkling. "The head boy and head girl will present a speech and we shall celebrate our last evening on memory lane. I hope you all enjoy your day!"  
  
Applause filled the hall. Lily sat there silently going over what in the world she was going to say for her speech. She didn't know that she had to make a speech! Lily, she screamed to herself, your a reporter! It shouldn't be that hard.  
  
Her gaze drifted down the table to find James looking at her. She looked away suddenly and felt her cheeks turn red. She took another bite of her pancake, took a sip of orange juice, bid goodbye to her friends, and left the Great Hall. She walked down the corridors at a rather face pace. When she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Lily! Wait up! Please!" James Potter yelled behind her. She turned around and stopped .  
  
"What do you want James?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you." James said slowly. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
"I-I" Lily thought the situation over in her head. She could be a jerk to him, or just try and put up with him for a couple more days. "Fine. Let's talk and walk."  
  
"That's great for me." James said as the two started to walk outside and onto the grounds. "So.what do you want for the future?"  
  
"I want a family. A wonderful husband who listens to anything I have to say and kids. I want a little boy first and two little girls." Lily admitted honestly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I have one of them so far. A wonderful boyfriend who would do anything for me, and I can tell him anything."  
  
"Except about you being a witch?" James asked casting a side glance at her reaction.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" Lily asked. " I can't tell Derrick about me being a witch! I would have to be insane!"  
  
"Calm down! It was just a question." James said calmly. He tried to go with what Sirius said. Be yourself, Potter! Be a man! Be a man? I can't even tell her I care! Well, if you didn't try and be so perfect, you wouldn't have this problem!  
  
"James are you there?" Lily asked smirking at him. "Are you having an inside conversation with yourself? You looked as though you were contemplating with something."  
  
"I-I wasn't talking to myself!" James stuttered. He looked over the grounds and saw the Quidditch Pitch looking deserted. "Hey, do you want to go down there and take a ride before the others get down there?"  
  
"You know I don't like riding on brooms."  
  
"I won't let you fall off! Please? Don't leave me stranded down there!" He pleaded with her.  
  
"Your such a baby sometimes!" Lily said as they walked onto the Quidditch Field. "One ride, Mr. Potter, and I swear to God, if I fall off I'll hex you into next week!"  
  
"We'll just have to take a chance, now won't we?" He grinned at her, and went to the broom closet and pulled out the second one he saw. "Great! A Falling Star! These things are one of Golden Snitch Weekly's number two broom!"  
  
"I don't care what Golden Snitch Weekly says! Lets take that ride before I regret it!"  
  
He helped her onto the broom, and then got on himself. James wrapped his arms around her waist, and felt her lean back on him. A grin split onto his face. They slowly took off the ground. As they flew around the Quidditch field, Lily realized that everything felt so right. She could feel James' heart beating, and a sudden warmth spread throughout her.  
  
"Are you all right?" James whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Listen, I would ecstatic if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with Sirius, Remus, and I tomorrow. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Well." Lily started as James let the broom descend to the ground of the Quidditch field.  
  
"Well.what's your answer?" James asked as he helped her off the broom.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go." Lily said finally. What are you doing??!! Her mind screamed at her. I might as well be kind.  
  
"Great! It'll be just like the old times!" James said pleasingly.  
  
"Yea just like the old times." Lily muttered.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Well.that chapters done! I know it wasn't great.but next chapter.*laughs* it's going to be great! I can't wait to write it! I already know what's going to happen!  
  
OH and one more thing. I would Really like it.if you reviewed.because I would really like this to make this story 100+ reviews! Even if I get like 10-15 reviews for this chapter! But just think.the more reviews I get.the sooner and longer the next chapter will be! I know this chapter WAS boring.but please! Good reviews make me write faster! Also.I do realize that there hasn't been L/J action yet.but there will be soon! Just in case your wondering why all of a sudden Lily's being nice to James.you'll find out in I think two chapters (depends on which chapter I make it!). 


	6. Chapter 6.

Author's Note: Wow thanks for all the awesome reviews! It makes me feel so loved! I work hard on this story, because it's my favorite! Plus.I think this is my favorite chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story.except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bounce Chapter 6.  
  
Things were going great, in James' opinion. He had finally gotten her to open up to him a little bit. Sure when she said that she had the perfect boyfriend, it did hurt, but he got over it. If he wanted her back he'd have to listen to her, and not hurt her emotionally. The broom ride had gone quite well. Plus talking her into going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow was a bonus! Wait, no, she was going with Moony, Padfoot, and himself. Not just myself! Maybe, just maybe, things were going to turn out good!  
  
Lily and James were making their way up the steps in the Main Entrance, and were making great conversation.  
  
"So then you became an Auror?" Lily asked as they walked past the old Charms classroom.  
  
"Yea, I think it was probably one of the greatest but second stupidest things I've ever done."  
  
"Why was it the stupid thing to do?" She asked taking off her sweater, this part of the school was rather hot, even for the time of the year.  
  
"Because I'm putting my future family, if I ever have one, at risk. I mean if I'm an Auror when I start a family and something happens to me; I'm leaving them completely alone." James admitted. "But I swear I love my job more then anything."  
  
"Oh," was all Lily could say. "If you being an Auror was the second most stupidest thing you've ever done, what was the most stupidest thing? I mean, if you want to tell me."  
  
James looked over at Lily before answering her question.  
  
"Not coming after you after you left." James said looking straight ahead; trying not to look at her. "I really loved you."  
  
Lily came to a sudden halt. "Why do you have to make me feel guilty?" She said as she dropped her sweater that she had taken off moments before.  
  
James turned around and walked to where she had stopped. "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty! I was just answering your question!"  
  
"No you weren't!" Lily muttered. "Your trying to make me feel bad, so then it would make it easier for us to get back together! Which will never happen! I'm happily in love with Derrick!"  
  
"God, Lily! Why do you take everything I say and make it something it's not!" James said with furry, but he tried to remain calm! Why the hell did she do this? "Do you take everything Derrick says and turn it into something he didn't mean!?"  
  
"Damn it, James! Don't bring Derrick into this!"  
  
"I didn't bring it up! You did!" James shot back! This argument reminded him of the ones they used to have when they were younger. He hated to admit it with the situation they were in, but she looked rather cute when she was mad.  
  
"I don't know why you are changing this to a 'who did what' kind of thing, because this is not what the conversation started out to be! I also don't know why." Lily rambled on and on.  
  
"Lily! Shut up for a minute!" James finally said. He moved closer to her and stared down at her.  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Lily asked in a annoyance.  
  
"So I can do this." In a fluid motion James brought his lips to hers. Lily hesitated for a second but returned the kiss fully. James wrapped his arms around her the small of her waist, as Lily rested her arms on his shoulders.  
  
Lily lost herself in this kiss. Her mind was screaming at her for being so stupid as to kiss him back! The kiss was bordering on the lines of deepening when she mustered up enough strength to stop. She forcefully pulled away from him, and tried to regain her composure.  
  
" James, I'm sorry." Lily said regretfully. She wasn't going to let her red- headed temper get the best of her in this situation. "I can't do this, and use you. I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Lily, wait!" James said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back as she started to walk away.  
  
"No, James! Please!" Lily's eyes pleaded with him, and he let her go.  
  
She ran down the corridor as fast as she could ignoring everything around her. She just ran. Her mind flooded with so many thoughts. Why did she kiss him back? Though most of all she wondered, why the hell she enjoyed it so incredibly much?  
  
Back down the corridor James stood there going through the events that just take place. Why did he kiss her? Well, he just had this urge in him to do it, that's why! Though what did she mean by 'using him' and hurting him later? God, she was so confusing.  
  
James kneeled down and picked up her sweater that she had left on the ground. Then he laughed at himself. How did he go from on top of the list, to where he started out?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So you kissed him back?" Kate asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yes, that's the bad thing about it!" Lily complained as she spun around to look at Kate.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy it?" Jacqueline asked leaning up against her bed post.  
  
" Enjoy it? Of course I did! Half of me wishes it would've gone on for longer! But I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend whom I love to death!" Lily snapped rather defensively.  
  
"Love to death, eh?" Jacqueline asked smiling. "Sure doesn't sound like it Lils!"  
  
"Guys.please don't worry about me! You guys have your own lives to worry about! We should stop acting like we're seventeen! We're almost twenty- two!" Lily said as she pulled her hair into a pony-tail and crawled into bed. "Jacqueline you have your little girl, Calli! Kate, you have a wonderful boyfriend! I'm fine, but I'm just having a small problem at the moment, ok?"  
  
"Ok, whatever you say, Lils." Kate answered as she shut one of the curtains around her bed. "Are you still going to Hogsmeade with him, Sirius, and Remus tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not going to stop a promise with my other good friends just because of the incident!" Lily said confidently. Although inside she didn't feel so confident.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
James Potter woke up the next afternoon with his heavy blanket strung over his face. He nonchalantly threw it off, when he felt someone shaking his arm and he could hear their voice faintly.  
  
"James! Wake up!"  
  
"Go the bloody hell away, Sirius! Stop being such a twit, and let a man sleep!" James mumbled.  
  
"James it's NOT Sirius!" the voice hissed.  
  
James' eyes opened in a flash, threw off his blanket, and looked up. There he saw Lily standing by the bed looking appalled.  
  
"Lily! I-um-what are you doing in here?" James asked as his cheeks turned a shade of crimson.  
  
"Well, before I start, do you mind putting your blanket back on? I think it would be more appropriate!" Lily said not taking her eyes off him.  
  
That's when James realized that all he had on was a pair of boxers. He quickly threw the blanket back on.  
  
"I thought we were still on for today, and it's noon if you didn't know. Sirius said that it would be positively fine if I came and woke you up. Remus and Sirius are down in the Great Hall eating lunch before we go to Hogsmeade. I'm already dressed, and.your still coming aren't you?" Lily asked avoiding eye contact with him. God, she thought, this is probably the most awkward moment in my life.  
  
James looked her over for the first time he had that afternoon. She had on a long-sleeved dark green shirt, with a skirt that came just above her knee. She looked gorgeous with her hair flowing freely down the back of her shoulders.  
  
"Sure I'm coming!" He answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I'll leave you then to get showered and dressed. We'll be waiting for you down in the Main Entrance!" Lily replied as she headed towards the door. She turned around and smiled at him before leaving.  
  
James jumped out of bed as quick as he could and ran into the bathroom to get a quick shower.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Lily were waiting down in the Main Entrance when James decided to finally show himself for the first time that afternoon.  
  
"Ah, James, you finally dare to grace us with your presence!" Sirius said as James made his way down the steps.  
  
"Come of it, Sirius!" James replied when he finally reached his three friends. " Good afternoon, Moony, Pad-foot, and Lily."  
  
"Good morning," Lily murmured trying not to look at him. He looked hot, in Lily's opinion. He wore khaki pants, with a navy blue shirt. It was simple, but it looked great on him.  
  
"Lily are you all right?" Remus asked grinning at the dazed expression Lily had planted on her face.  
  
"I-um-yea. I'm fine. I just sort of dazed off." Lily responded, blushing at the fool she made of herself.  
  
"Well, let's be going!" Sirius said gleefully.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The four made there way through the wide streets of Hogsmeade. Lily peered around to see things that wouldn't have shocked her five years ago, but surely shocked her now. She had forgotten what the feeling she got while she was in Hogsmeade with her closest friends. She remembered though what it was like to drink hot Butter Beer on a cold Hogsmeade trip around Christmas time. Lily turned her head to see Three Broomsticks. She sighed as she looked at the large window in the front of the shop. That's where they used to always sit.  
  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" James whispered in her ear. All she could do was nod because memories of their kiss had rushed into her mind.  
  
James' mind was also recalling yesterdays event. He heard a loud 'Omph!" and he looked quickly over at Lily who was in Sirius' arms. A surge of jealousy filled James' body.  
  
"Whoa! Lily! Your already a little bit tipsy and you haven't even had one bottle of butter beer yet! Or have you?" Sirius said laughing as Lily regained her poise. Lily smacked him in the arm.  
  
"I haven't had a thing to drink yet! I tripped over that crack in the road!" Lily protested crossing her arm across her chest.  
  
"Suuureee." Remus said playing along. "I hate to see you tonight after you've actually HAD some butter beer!"  
  
"I'm not going to going to get drunk, Remus and Sirius! I'm not that kind of person!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Oh, and your saying we are?" James piped in.  
  
"No, I wasn't saying that! I was just pointing out." Lily replied to James' comment. "Wait. What is this? Three against one?"  
  
"Of course!" Remus, Sirius, and James replied all at once.  
  
"You guys are." Lily started but stopped when she looked through on of the glass showcases in the window of Madam Boswell's Jewelry. There was a small necklace made of gold, with a charm on it. Lily squinted at it and saw that the charm was a lillie. Her favorite flower. Which coincidentally was her name.  
  
The three men kept walking until they realized that Lily was missing. They all turned around to see Lily stopped in front of a window looking at something.  
  
"LILS! Are you OK?" Remus yelled walking back towards her, with Sirius and James following.  
  
"I'm fine, guys!" Lily said nonchalantly, but kept her eyes on the necklace.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful!" Sirius admitted as he looked at the necklace too. "I mean.well coming from a guys point of view!"  
  
After they had all looked at the necklace, and all agreed that it was indeed pretty, they went off to look at the other stores.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The five of them sat at their classic booth right by the window inside Three Broomsticks. Lily looked around the table as Remus went on about some story he was telling. She saw Sirius sitting there drinking his butter beer happily, and James sitting there looking down at the table from time to time. They had bumped into Peter Pettigrew on there way down the street after dinner and asked him to come join them for a round at Three Broomsticks.  
  
Lily realized when she first took her sip of butter beer how much she actually missed being in the wizard world. She looked over at James, who was sitting across from her, and he looked up and smiled at her. They hadn't talked about the kiss all day, but you can be sure that it ran threw each of their minds about a zillion times.  
  
Twenty butter beers and two hours later.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Lily had all drunk five butter beers each, James had only drank two, and Peter had three. Now, since Lily hadn't drank Butter Beer in five years her body really didn't know how to control it. Sirius and Remus who had as much a Lily were completely fine, and so were Peter and James. Though Lily who wasn't drunk, she was just a bit rather giggly.  
  
So much for Lily saying she wasn't going to be tipsy.  
  
After Peter left, Remus and Sirius decided it was best to leave because Sirius was getting tired and had promised his girlfriend he'd be back at he castle before ten, and it was already eleven at night. So there was stuck Lily and James.  
  
"So." Lily started. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, Um, Lily are you sure your all right?" James asked smiling as Lily giggled and replied with a nod.  
  
They made their way back up to the castle with Lily tripping twice. The moonlight cast a beautiful reflection across the lake. It reminded them both of the times they used to sneak out of the castle late at night to talk.  
  
"I had fun tonight! I don't think I've had that much fun since.I can't remember." Lily said. "Remus is still caring and sweet, and Sirius is still as funny as he used to be."  
  
"Yea, a twenty-one year old man, going on six." James replied and they both laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday about making me feel guilty. I thought about it, and it wasn't right for me to assume. Sometimes my temper just gets in the way." Lily said honestly as they stood in front of the lake. They both stopped.  
  
"I understand where you were coming from." James started and then smiled. "I'll forgive you.if you smile."  
  
"You used to tell me that all the time when we were in school." Lily said turning to look at him, smiled at him, and then let out a small fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh, do you think this situation is funny?"  
  
"Yes, I think everything is funny at the moment!"  
  
"OK then! Let's see if you think this is funny!" James took his hands and tickled her sides. Lily left out a squeal of giggles, and James tickled her more.  
  
Lily lost her balance from the fits of giggles she was having, and grabbed onto James' shirt, and accidentally pulled them both down on the grass. James fell on top of Lily, and tickled her once more before he stopped.  
  
"Don't you dare ever tickle me again, James Potter!" Lily said trying to catch her breath.  
  
James looked down at her, and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world at the moment. He gently moved a piece of hair that lay across her face, and moved it behind her ear. Then James got enough courage to actually look her in the eyes, but he was a bit apprehensive because he didn't feel like having her have a sudden urge to smack him. He was going through all the reason's why he shouldn't look her in the eyes, when she finally said something.  
  
"Kiss me, James."  
  
James looked down at her quizzically and wondered if he had heard her correctly. "I-um-what did you say?"  
  
"I said kiss me, you twit!" Lily said seriously.  
  
"I think that's the butter beer talking for you, Lils." James said laughing at the very idea that Lily would actually want him to kiss her. "I think you've gone mad."  
  
Lily wasn't going to wait for him to kiss her. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down closer to her, and kissed him. James didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The kiss deepened, and time stood still for the two. Both of the two were wondering what in the world they were doing, but knew that it felt right.  
  
James broke away first, and caught his breath.  
  
"James, I think there is s-s" Lily started.  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?" James asked pulling her up from off the ground. "Because I'm a little confused at the moment."  
  
"I-I guess so." Lily said dusting off her skirt, which had gathered dirt on it.  
  
"I'll walk you up to your Guest Dormitory, ok?" James asked, and Lily nodded.  
  
They didn't talk about the kiss at all on their way through the school. Both were a little apprehensive about it. When they reached the painting that opened up to be the dormitory Lily let out cry of frustration.  
  
"Oh shit! I can't remember the password!" Lily cried.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember it?" James asked.  
  
"I'm positive! I can't remember! I shouldn't have drank all that butter beer." Lily looked at her watch and panicked. "Oh my god, James! It's 12:30 A.M! No one is up at this time of night!"  
  
"Lily! Calm down!" James said trying to calm her down. "You can sleep in the dormitory I'm staying in."  
  
Lily rose her eyebrow and folder her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh come on! I won't do anything to you! We're both adults, and we can handle it!" James said trying to convince her. "I'll sleep on the floor if you want me too!"  
  
"Oh all right! I'll do it! Though you don't have to sleep on the floor, as you said before we're both adults! The bed is surely big enough to give us both our space."  
  
They made their way up two flights of staircases until James found the portrait he was looking for. He said the password and the piece of artwork swung open. The two climbed in quietly. James motioned her towards where his bed was at, and they both quietly got into bed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this! I mean, what if we get caught!" Lily asked James as she got underneath the blankets.  
  
"Lily! Come off it! We're both twenty-one! We're adults! Even if we do get caught, it's not like we're in school anymore!" James said as he fluffed his pillow. "It's not like we're going to start making-out right here!"  
  
Lily left out a small giggle.  
  
"Good night, James."  
  
"G'night Lily!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
End of Chapter Six! I can't begin to thank you all again for all the reviews! Plus for the fact that I reached 100! I didn't really expect it at all! I tried to make the kissing scenes real as I could. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. If this chapter got boring in some parts.then I'm sorry. I just have to move it along.for what happens in the next chapter. I want at least want 15 reviews for this chapter. If that isn't too much! Also, all those great reviews DID motivate me to write. It's not an ego boast, it's just the fact that people actually are reading your story.and I'm not wasting my time.  
  
Special thanks also too: Just Call Me Banana - Thank you sooo much for putting me on your favorites! It made me ecstatic! I about fell off my chair when I saw that I was on someone's favorites!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS: Ok, I just want to straighten this out before I get flamed for it! First of all, I finally got L/J action! I've been dying to put some in! Plus, I needed something to happen in this chapter, because of what happens in the next chapter. (You'll See!). Now, James was NOT taking advantage of Lily! I just wanted to get that straight! Lily is just giggly from the butter beer not full fledge drunk! As to WHY Lily kissed James at the end.is because she wanted too of course! (Ok.so maybe the Butter beer did effect it a little.but oh well!) Just because she claimed to not want to be with him.doesn't mean she can't act on what she's feeling inside!  
  
READ THIS TOO: About Lily and James sleeping in the same bed.I mean, come on.they're both adults.and I'm sure even if Lily wouldn't normally do it.she was a bit giggly.so.yea.you get my point. 


	7. Chapter 7.

Author's Note: Wow! That's about all I can really say! I'm delighted with all the *spectacular* reviews!.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything in this story.except for the people whom you don't recognize! The rest belongs to the wonderfully, creative, J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: As Lily Evans sits down to eat breakfast, at her usual morning café, she expects it to be a normal, uneventful day. But, just as things just couldn't get worse, she bumps into an old friend' who ends up bringing back everything that she had once pushed away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Bounce Chapter 7.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She also realized that the person's body was so close to hers, that it made her panic! Oh my god! What did I do last night? Or more less who with? She tried to turn over but that was unsuccessful. When she felt the person beside her stir awake, she finally realize who it was. James.  
  
"James? Are you awake?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Barely." James muttered half into his pillow.  
  
"James, do you remember anything that happened last night?" Lily asked hoping that he didn't remember what she remembered doing.  
  
James didn't say anything, but he realized that his arm was still wrapped around her waist, and he removed it quickly. He sat up, ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Your talking about the kiss that happened out on the lawn?"  
  
"Yea." Lily replied. The two sat in James' bed before either of them had enough nerve to say something.  
  
"James I think maybe there is something I need to tell you." Lily said slowly, as she sat up against the head board.  
  
" Ok fire away." James said turning around to look at her.  
  
"I can't do 'this' anymore."  
  
" By 'this' you mean, sharing the same bed, then kissing two times in one day." James said looking down at the floor. "Listen I understand, Lils. You have a boyfriend. We are just friends, that have kissed twice."  
  
" I don't want to hurt you James," Lily started, but was interrupted when they heard someone come close to James' bed. They couldn't tell who it was because the curtains had been closed before they went to bed.  
  
"James! It's me, Sirius! Are you and Lily. . . well you know. . . decent?" Sirius asked from behind the other side of the curtain.  
  
"SIRIUS! Of course we're decent!" Lily said rolling her eyes, as she opened up the cloth curtains. "Nothing happened!"  
  
"Well, I was just making sure!" Sirius said giving James 'you can tell me later' look.  
  
James threw a pillow at him. "Sirius, nothing happened! Lily couldn't remember the password to her dormitory, so I let her sleep in my bed. As friends only!"  
  
"He's right!" Lily said nodding along with what James was saying.  
  
"Yea, tell everyone downstairs in the Great Hall that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"What would you think if the former Head Boy and Girl were missing at the same time, plus you guys both denied you were married, and-um-."  
  
"Go on!" Lily and James said at the same time.  
  
"They all think you shared 'intimate relations' last night." Sirius said trying to sound to blunt about it."  
  
"But how did they know we shared the same bed!!??" Lily questioned with her voice full of panic.  
  
" Jacob Shellings, and Bradley Walker both heard you guys come in last night." Sirius said sitting down on James' bed. "Then Snape saw you guys walk into the portrait last night, supposedly. Then when Jacob and Bradley heard Snape telling the guys at the Slytherin table about it, Bradley let slip that he 'heard' you guys."  
  
"They HEARD us!!?? How the hell could they have heard us! Nothing happened, Sirius! Nothing!" Lily said in hysteria.  
  
"Lily! Calm down!" Sirius said patting her arm and looked into her eyes. "I believe you."  
  
"Everyone believes this ludicrous story?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Er-yea. Except for Remus, Jacqueline, Kate, and I. We're totally behind you guys."  
  
"This can't be happening!" Lily said moaning as she buried her head in her hands. "I have to go. What time is it?"  
  
"It's nine thirty." Sirius said looking at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh shit!" Lily shouted as she jumped out of the bed. "I told Jacqueline I'd meet her at nine. Thanks for everything Sirius, and thanks James for letting me sleep here last night. I'll meet you guys outside the Great Hall in twenty?"  
  
"Um, ok!" James said looking at her wondering what had happened to her hysteria over the issue that they had been discussing. Lily left the dormitory, as the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
"So nothing happened, right?" Sirius asked the second Lily left.  
  
"NO!" James shouted.  
  
"Though you wouldn't have minded if something had?"  
  
"N- YES! I would have minded!" James snapped. "I still love her, and sometimes I think she still loves me. Then she just runs away, and wants to act as though it didn't happen."  
  
"I'll leave you to get changed. I'll be waiting outside the Great Hall for you and Lils." Sirius said as he walked out over to the door, but stopped and turned around. "Maybe it would be best if you didn't walk in at the same time as her. Just a bit of a warning."  
  
"Thanks, Padfoot."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily stood by the window that was located right off the doors of the Great Hall waiting for Sirius and James. She stood there impatiently. After her powwow with the two she had raced to back to her dormitory, this time she actually remembered the password. She had gotten a shower and dressed. Then she threw on a pair of flared blue jeans and a comfortable blue long sleeved shirt. Though today she wasn't worried on what she was wearing, she was worrying what people were thinking. 'James and her hadn't done anything, so what should that bastard Snape, think that they did.' She thought.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius yelled down the corridor when he spotted her standing at the window. She turned around and flashed him a weak smile. "James should be here anytime now."  
  
"Well, I-I'm going to go in and grab some breakfast." Lily told Sirius hoping that some cosmic event happened before she had to walk into the Great Hall. She was completely dreading it.  
  
Lily turned away from Sirius, and took a deep breath. She quickly walked into the Great Hall, and immediately felt everyone's eyes on her. At the same time she sat down beside Kate who was looking at her too. Lily tried to remain calm, grabbed a piece of toast, and started buttering it.  
  
"Hey, Lils." Kate said awkwardly.  
  
"Hello, Kate." Lily said trying to act as though she didn't know what was going on. "Could you pass me some of the jam."  
  
"I-uh-sure." Kate said motioning Jacqueline to hand her the jam, so she could pass it to Lily.  
  
Jacqueline looked at Kate, who shrugged back at her.  
  
Lily ate in silence, as she heard Alex, Jacqueline, and Kate make small talk. People's eyes had forgotten Lily and they had went back to their usual things, that was until Alex decided to say something.  
  
"So, Lily, I hear you had an interesting night." Alex said biting into his apple Danish.  
  
" Whoever you heard it from, they had the wrong information." Lily replied, biting her tongue from saying what she really wanted to say which was, Go to Hell. Though she refrained from saying it.  
  
"Ok, but all the men are talking about it." Alex went on. Jacqueline nudged him in the ribs, but he didn't get the hint. "Though I'm not judging anyone. It was a mature adult act, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't mind it myself, exactly."  
  
Lily would've killed to have her wand in her hands at the moment. She thought the world was about to collapse underneath her. How could they think she'd do that to Derrick? She loved him! She did! Tears were starting to fill her eyes, as Alex went on.  
  
" I wouldn't blame you. If my girlfriend, or in your case, boyfriend, would've sent owl to break up with you, I would've been emotionally damaged. Your just lucky James was there to comfort you. I just never thought James was that kind of guy to take advantage of a girl. Hey, you think you know somebody!"  
  
Kate and Jacqueline sat there with their mouths hanging open. Neither of them didn't know what to say. Their best friend had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I DID NOTHING WITH JAMES POTTER!" Lily finally screamed, as she flew out of her seat, and ran out of the Great Hall in tears.  
  
" I can't believe you said that!" Jacqueline hissed at Alex.  
  
"Did what?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"Your so dense sometimes, Alex!" Jacqueline said throwing her hands in the air, and went back to eating her food.  
  
Lily ran out the double doors, running as fast as she could. She even ran right past Sirius who had tried to stop her, but failed. Salty tears streamed down her cheeks, as she tried to wipe them away. How could they think I would do something like that? James and I are just friends! He doesn't care that way about me that way, and I don't feel that way about him. She came to a sudden stop when she felt someone's strong arms grab onto her and stop her.  
  
"What happened?" James asked concerned.  
  
"They think w-we really d-d-did something." Lily cried, as James pulled her close to his chest. "They t-think you took advantage of me, after Derrick supposedly broke up with me."  
  
"It's going to be all right." James said into her hair.  
  
"No it's not all right!" Lily protested pulling away from him.  
  
"Why isn't it? We both know nothing happened! That's all that matters!"  
  
"I'll know what happened! People will think I'm some. . ." Lily went on. "What if Derrick would find out?"  
  
"LILY! He's not a wizard! He's a muggle!! He'll never find out!" James blurted out.  
  
"Yea! Well we didn't think anyone would find out about us sleeping in the same bed. . . but look how that turned out!"  
  
"He's your boyfriend! He'll understand! It's not like your about to be married for god sake!" James said trying to calm her down.  
  
"That's just the thing, James!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I'm." Lily said inhaling before going on. "I-I'm engaged to Derrick."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sirius and Remus searched the halls of Hogwarts as quick as they could. They checked everywhere from the Charms room, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Finally Sirius gave up.  
  
"I don't know where she went!" Sirius said exasperated. "But she has to be somewhere, and I know she's really upset. She burst out of the Great Hall in tears."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She probably just wants to think. How would you feel if everyone in the whole school thinks you did something you didn't. Especially for Lily. She's a very refined, caring, and smart woman." Remus stated as he opened the door to the Transfiguration room, to find it empty as well.  
  
"Well wherever she is I'm sure James probably. . ." Sirius stopped when he heard two voices coming from around the corner. "found her!"  
  
"Padfoot! Shut up! We should listen, before intruding in their argument!" Remus whispered as they listened carefully to what the two were saying.  
  
"Your engaged!" James repeated as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"James I was really going to tell you! That's what I tried to tell you this morning. I even tried to tell you after we kissed last night!" Lily said wringing her hands.  
  
"But you couldn't have told me sooner!? Before I made a complete fool of myself!" James shouted. "I guess you just wanted to see if you could steal my heart, then throw it back at me."  
  
"It wasn't like that! I didn't mean to fall for you again! I would never play with your heart like that, James!" Lily said pleading with him.  
  
"I should've known that the kiss we had last night was because you had to much butter beer!"  
  
"No it wasn't! I kissed you because I wanted to! It wasn't the butter beer! I got so caught up in the moment I forgot about Derrick, and being engaged!"  
  
"So you completely forgot about him when we were taking that broom ride, and when you decided to sleep in the same bed as me?"  
  
"Friends can ride on a broom together!!! And as for the bed situation. . . look at how far that got us in the first place!" Lily screamed back. "I don't even know why we're arguing with each other! The only thing I did wrong was kissing you! Being engaged to Derrick is doing nothing wrong!"  
  
" I can't believe you, Lily Evans! If we were supposedly 'friends', why didn't you tell me about being engaged to Derrick in the first place?" James retorted.  
  
"He proposed to be the night before I came here! Anyway it's none of your business if I'm engaged or not! It's not like we're a couple or anything! Plus, I was a little tipsy last night. . . you really could've taken advantage of me! I'm sure you wouldn't have minded!"  
  
James winced as her words hit him like a slap across the face. He could've believe she'd think he'd do something like that! That's something Snape would do!  
  
" I don't get you Lily!" James fumed before he through his hands in the air, and turned around, then walked away.  
  
As James walked away Lily sighed and turned around also. But she turned around to find Remus and Sirius looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"What!? How could you say that to him?" Remus asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" Lily asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh come on Lily. Saying 'Anyway I was tipsy last night, and you could've taken advantage of me! It's not like you would've minded!'. James would never take advantage of you!" Sirius told her.  
  
"Well. . . I-I." Lily stammered.  
  
"Did you notice that in the beginning of your little rant with James that you actually admitted that you fell for him? Then you go saying that you were tipsy last night, and that effected the kiss you guys supposedly had!!" Remus questioned.  
  
"I didn't say I fell for him! I never fell for him!" Lily shot back. Sirius gave her a look. "I told him that?"  
  
"Yes you told him that!" Sirius raved. "Listen, you and James are meant to be together! I know it!"  
  
"If we're supposedly 'meant' for each other. . . then why is fate stopping us?" Lily shot at him.  
  
"Fate, Lils? No it's more like YOU stopping you two." Remus informed her. "We're your friends. . . we're not as blind as you might think we are."  
  
There was a long silence between the three.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do!" Lily said as she turned around and walked away from the two.  
  
"Moony, my dear friend, what are we going to do with her?" Sirius asked turning to his friend.  
  
"I just don't know, Padfoot."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily sat down on the lawn in front of Hogwarts. She contentedly stared out onto the lake, as she absentmindedly picked at the grass. Was she really the reason why she and James weren't together? No! It was fate! Fate brought her to Derrick! She was going to marry Derrick, and become Mrs. Lillian Grace Graham. Mrs. Lillian Grace Graham??? That doesn't even sound right, Lily realized. Mrs. Lillian Grace Potter? That sounds right. Lily scolded herself quickly after that thought had ran through her mind. She was never going to marry James.  
  
She was madly, head over heals in love with Derrick. Derrick and her were going to live happily ever after, and grow old together. She was going to forget that James ever happened. Or so she tried to convince herself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ End of chapter 7!!!!!!! Ok, first of all.PLEASE don't be offended by anything that happened in this chapter. Just don't flame me for it! (I don't know why anyone would be offended.because the rating of this story IS PG-13!) Plus, I know Lily doesn't really think James would've taken advantage of her..she was just mad. I hope no one is mad at me for making Lily engaged. This is probably my least fave chapter.because of the fight and stuff they get into. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!!! I promise!!! Ok.well someone said about the Butter beer thing, and Lily being drunk. Well I couldn't think of anything else. . . so I used Butter beer. Ok?  
  
Please read!- Ok.I'm doing this story my way. . . and please don't get upset about the adult situation in this story. Lol.it's barely an adult situation.anyway. . . because I'm not blunt about it.just don't flam. . . m'kay?  
  
I was looking for Lily and James stories the other day.and I accidentally pushed Lily and Severus love stories. I'm sorry but..Lily/Severus.*shudders*. Ugh just the thought revolts me! *gags at the thought*  
  
Please, oh please, R/R!!! Hmm.I would really like 15+ reviews again! You guys really do spoil me! But please.good reviews.they just let me know that some people actually read AND like the story. M'kay? I KNOW that Lily and James fight a lot in my story. . .but thats how I want it.. . and it's my story! (I hate when people flame you because you make your characters act a certain way. . . ) 


End file.
